


You and Me and He

by orphan_account



Series: After the Rain [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jen(mentioned), Light Angst, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reference to child loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A heavily pregnant Deet just can't seem to get a break from her childling's rambunctious movements. Maybe Rian can help her out?A fluffy, stonegrot oneshot featuring a cameo from an in-utero Jen. indirect sequel to "These Things Do Happen" (But that's not necessary to have read to enjoy this imo)





	You and Me and He

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been happy with anything I've written lately and I almost scrapped this, but I decided to finish it up just to have something to post while I work on other things. 
> 
> This is a midquel/sequel to my story "These Things Do Happen" but I don't think it's necessary to have read that first (although I do recommend it because that's the story I'm the most proud of writing). Just know that in this canon Rian and Deet lost their first child, a daughter. I only make a brief reference to that though, otherwise the rest is all fluff. 
> 
> Anyways, onwards!

“Oof!” Another strong little kick jabbed at the back of Deet’s midsection and made her jump. She put down her book and rubbed the top of her now enormous belly, “Easy now little one. Not so rough!” The childling in her belly responded by turning a series of somersaults inside of her. Deet rose from her chair with a groan, digging a closed fist into her aching back. She was due any day now, and her belly was so large that the strain it put on her back forced her to waddle rather than walk. She dismayed that if it got any bigger, she'd be reduced to rolling around like an armalig.

Her childling seemed to have had doubled in activity in these final weeks of pregnancy, and was particularly rambunctious at night when she was trying to rest. The childling seemed to have an uncanny ability to determine just when she was comfortable and settled when before it started to tumble around-almost as if on purpose. If she were in better spirits she might've found it funny, but her lack of rest combined with the raging hormones of pregnancy was making it difficult for her to find the humor in this situation as she paced the wooden floor back and forth. Going on walks like these sometimes helped calm her childling down when it was riled up, though now it had little effect as the childling continued to twist and turn inside of her. “Come now, be reasonable.” She scolded her childling, "It's almost as if you're being difficult on purpose. Don’t you want your poor mother to get any rest?” The childling kicked her three more times in rapid succession, each more forceful than the last. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "I guess there's just no getting through to you, is there?" Her long ears perked up as she heard a chuckle from across the room. She turned her head to see Rian leaning against the doorway. He studied her predicament with an amused expression on his face that was a bit too smug for her liking. She wrinkled her up nose at him, “Oh I suppose you think it’s funny do you?”

“Just a tad. yeah,” he admitted. She scoffed at him and turned her back in a huff. He chuckled again as she heard his footsteps approach her from behind, “I’m sorry love. You’re just so cute when you’re all riled up like this, I can’t help it!”

She kept her back to him, “the only reason I’m so riled up is because _your_ childling is so rambunctious.”

“Ah, so it’s _my_ childling now?”

“When it’s ill behaved, yes.” She said with a curt nod, “After all, it’s your fault for putting me in this situation in the first place.”

He scoffed in mock indignation, "my fault? I don’t recall you objecting to being put into this situation. In fact, it seemed to me that you rather enjoyed it...”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes well, I was foolish then. I should've known that any childling of yours would be completely wild!”

She heard him give a little sigh as he took another step towards her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn’t tease you so,” he said, softening his tone, "I know this last stretch has been rough for you. Here, let me try something..." She felt his hands part her hair and sweep it out of the way before he started to massage his hands between her shoulder blades. He worked his way steadily down her back, taking care to work around her wings as he rubbed his thumbs in firm little circles. She found herself leaning into his touch in spite of herself, she was supposed to be mad at him right now but...ooooh right there! His hands paused to massage a particularly stubborn knot in her lower back and she found herself humming in pleasure. Damn this boy and his stupid, wonderful hands...he was so hard to stay mad at.

"Any better?" he asked, leaning his head over her shoulder to try and gauge her expression.

“A little...” She admitted, “Oh!” She jumped as the childling let loose another wave of forceful kicks, this time concentrated on her back.

“Let me have a chat with it...” said Rian, circling around her and bending down on his knees, so that his face was level with her belly. “Now see here childling!” He said, putting on the sternest voice he could muster. She giggled at the seriousness of his expression as he wagged his finger. His other hand lay flat on her belly, “You quiet down in there and give your poor mother some rest! She needs all she can get before you arrive.” To her astonishment, the childling actually seemed to respond to it’s father’s scolding and she felt it quiet down inside her. “...Did that actually work?” Asked Rian, looking equally baffled, “I don’t feel it anymore.”

“Neither do I,” she said shaking her head. How strange! Well, maybe not that strange, Rian did have his hidden talents after all... perhaps that was one of the reasons why she wanted a childling with him in the first place. “Well, at least he listens to his father.” She said offhand.

Rian snapped his head up. His eyes searched her face as his mind tried to work out whether or not he’d just heard her say what he thought she did, “..._he_?” Rian asked, looking up at her like a spooked landstrider.

Oops. She’d been trying to keep that to herself. She thought it would please Rian more to be surprised by the gender if their childling on the day she gave birth. Ah well! It was out now,”Yes...” she said softly, “he...”

“What makes you so sure?”

She winced at the question, because the answer was rooted in their shared pain. Before-the first time that was, she’d felt little wings fluttering inside of her...but this time around there was nothing like that at all. Only little hands and feet. She supposed it was possible that the childling could just not want to use it’s wings, but the more likely answer was that it had none at all.

“Just...call it a mother’s intuition,” Deet said after a moment, her expression distant and wistful.

Rian nodded, taking the hint that she didn’t wish to talk about it. “all right. If you say so...” he rose back to his feet, dusting off his knees.

Her eyes clouded over at the reminder of what they had lost. How old would their daughter be if she were here now? Deet did the math in her head... she would be nearly a trine now wouldn't she? Deet felt a pang in her chest as she wondered whether or not their little girl would've had Rian's chestnut hair like she’d always imagined...no. Deet shook her head. No, she wasn't doing this now. This was no time to dwell on what was passed, and what would never be. Their daughter was one with Thra now, and she knew that they would all be reunited one day, but now...Right now there was someone new in her life. Someone small and rambunctious who needed her love and attention even more. Said someone kicked her stomach a little more gently this time, almost as if he was reminding her.

She smiled, how silly she was being earlier! If her childling was being rambunctious, it was simply because he was excited to come out to meet them both. That was all. And surely it would only be a few more days until then. She’d come so far already, that would be like nothing at all. And she sensed with a deep-seated certainty that it would all be worth it to her once she held their son safe and warm in her arms...

"Rian?" she asked, coming out of her thoughts.

He hummed in response.

"Could you rub my back again? There's a few more knots I could really use your help with."

He smiled, “of course love.” Why don’t you and me...and _he_...” he glanced down warmly at her belly, “go and lie down on the bed, and I’ll get started?”

She smiled and nodded, rubbing a hand over her belly as their son kicked her again-much more gently this time, “I think that sounds agreeable to use both!”

He grinned as he took her hand. Squeezing it tightly, he lead her and his unborn son into to the bedroom so they could do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was kind of a mess. But I love domestic fluff and I'll probably write more of them as parents with a baby Jen. c&c is welcome and appreciated as always. Happy shipping. :)


End file.
